Night World Coffee: A Twlight Story
by calhale
Summary: Nessie is in college and gets a job at a coffee shop. After a summer away from the shop, she comes back to alot of surprises and discovers some interesting things about herself, Yaoi Yuri rated M for a reason. RenesmeexOC JacobxEmmett OCxOC Hilarious Smut


Author's note: So again, I don't own Twilight and yada yada yada. But I do own the character of Cal, who looks like Daniel Cudmore for you who would like to know, and the characters of Josh and Mikkey are actually people I know so they own themselves. I just borrowed them for awhile; which is cool with them. And this chapter is the first of either two or three and is a companion story to another story I should have out later this week. This story contains Yaoi and Yuri. So beware you weak minded people who don't like it. And if you read this and insist on telling me that it sucks because of some personal bias against gays you can go jump in a lake. Oh and I imagined Renesmee looking like Hayley from Paramore. I just think she's perfect for the role.

P.S. Have fun

Renesmee dropped the cardboard box of books onto the floor of her new bedroom and then collapsed face first onto her bed. She had been moving into her new apartment for the past two days and finally the only thing that remained was a box of box her grandfather Carlisle had given her. Taking in a deep breath, Renesmee tried to concentrate on the tangle of stress forming between her shoulder blades.

Unfortunately, her meditating came to a screeching halt as the sounds of her Mom, Dad, and Uncles made their way into the apartment; chatting and arguing up a storm in the living room. With a growl, Renesmee dragged herself from the bed and slunked into the living room to confront her family. "You know, you guys really don't have to stay this time. I mean, it's not like I'm a freshmen anymore." Renesmee suggested, really just wanting her family to leave so she could relax. Every time her parents came to visit it was like they were constantly trying to find reasons for her to drop out and come home.

Bella came over to her and started to fuss over her straightened hair. "Why do you insist on straightening your hair Renesmee? You look so beautiful with curls. I guess this climate just isn't right for your hair, like it is at home." Edward agreed softly from the couch, very much aware that his daughter was not in a good mood.

Renesmee rolled her eyes, "No mom, the climate suits here me just fine and I straighten it because I look like I'm six when I have curls. And personally, I don't feel like looking like someone who's underage."

"Technically, Nessie, you're only 14, so you are underage." Jacob said, butting into the conversation. "Which is why Emmett and I get to baby sit you for the next few years."

Another growl rose up in Renesmee's throat. "Technically, it's not called baby sitting if the baby sitters are always going at it like rabbits during heat. You know what, if you guys aren't going to leave then I will. I'll talk to you guys later. I have some place to be." And with that Renesmee grabbed her messenger bag and her hoodie and left; slamming the door behind her.

"What has gotten into her?" Bella sighed "Ever since she got home from college last spring she's been acting like we're smothering her."

"You do tend to get a little over protective Bells." Emmett commented.

"Don't even start Emmett, you're supposed to be watching her, not using this as an opportunity to get down and dirty with Jacob." Bella spat in response and Edward chuckled softly at his ex-wife's thought process.

"He's my husband Bella, what else am I supposed to do with him when Nessie's at class?" Emmett asked.

"He is right Bella, you can't blame them. Remember how crazy we were as newly weds?" Edward said, finally joining the debate.

"Yeah, we're just crazy in love." Jacob said with a smirk as Emmett pulled him down onto his lap and into a passionate kiss.

Bella growled, "Fine, but technically you aren't newly weds, you got married ten years ago." However, Bella was ignored and Jacob and Emmett continued to make out in lusty passion on the couch next to Edward, who quickly stood up and pulled out his phone to look at the time.

"Well Bella, it looks like it's time for us to make our exit. Our daughter won't be in any mood to talk for awhile from what I could pick up in her thoughts and these two don't look like they're going to stop any time soon." Edward stated as he glanced back that the love making pair.

"I guess you're right. Besides, I think Alice is going to go crazy if she has to keep Seth entertained for too much longer." Bella admitted in defeat.

"What's wrong with Seth? I thought you and Alice approved of him." Edward asked as he helped Bella into her jacket and began to walk to the front door.

"I do like Seth, he's just. How shall I put this? He's slightly exhausting." Bella answered as she slipped her shoes on. Edward just laughed in response, "He certainly is entertaining though." Bella added.

"You have no clue. That boy's mouth is very entertaining indeed." Edward replied with a smirk. It took a moment for Bella to fully understand the comment before glaring at her ex.

"That's sick Edward!" Bella exclaimed as they drove off toward into the sunset; Edward's laughter filling the air as he closed the door behind them.

Hearing that their company had left, Emmett released Jacob from their lip lock. "Finally, I thought they'd never leave. "

"Yeah," Jacob agreed, "Can you believe we've been married for ten years? And the twins, I can't believe they're almost ten. I remember that like it was yesterday."

Emmett smiled, "It's pretty crazy, and the twins have been growing up just beautifully. But you know what I remember like it was yesterday?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "What?"

Leaning up so he could whisper in Jacob's ear, Emmett purred, "The way your face looked with you're legs up over my shoulders as I fucked you senseless on the carpet."

"Emmett, that was yesterday. And by the way, rug burn sucks." Jacob chuckled as Emmett teasingly licked the sensitive cartilage of his ear.

"I bet, you want me to kiss it better?" Emmett teased

"What do you think?" Jacob moaned before Emmett picked him up and carried him to their bedroom.

By the time Renesmee got to the Night World Coffee and Tea House she feel little trickles of blood forming in her palms from clenching her fist so tight. She had stumbled into the place last year and upon realizing it was owned and operated by vampire she had felt instantly at home. And after gaining the owners trust she had even managed to get herself a job.

Just walking through the squeaky wood door caused a wave of calm to wash over her and she finally felt like she was back where she belonged. However, once again he calm was shattered as pair of huge muscular arms wrapped around her from behind and lifted her off the ground. "NESSIE!!!!!!!!! You're back! Oh, Mikkey will be so happy. You have no clue how horrible she's been to be around without you here. It was awful; she won't even let me molest Josh in public she's so wound up. And she loves it when I molest him." The booming voice of her capture rambled as he hugged her tightly.

"It's nice to see you too Cal. I'm sorry I was gone for so long. My parents are crazy. They won't let me do anything during the summer except go camping in Alaska." Renesmee laughed and upon being set back on solid ground turned around to return the hug. Separating a few inches, Renesmee looked Cal up and down and due to the fact that he was six foot eight, there was a lot of him to look up and down at. His brunette hair had been cut recently in a very G.I. Joe military style and his features reminded Renesmee of a super hero. "Have you been working out?" Renesmee asked playfully.

Cal was beaming, "Yeah! Feel my bicep. Josh keeps telling me there's no way I can gain or lose muscle mass but I think he's wrong." Rolling her eyes and laughing Renesmee reached out and touched the man's ripped arm.

"Hey, get your mitts off my man missy!" A voice sounded from behind the counter of the tea house. Releasing herself from Cal's body, Renesmee quickly spun around and ran behind the counter to embrace the owner of the voice in much the same way Cal had attacked her. Her prey was a smaller boy, only 5'9" and a thin waif of a teenager in appearance, with chocolate brown hair and pale flawless skin; he was perfect.

"JOSH! God I've missed you. How has everything been? I hear you and Cal have been restricted to bedroom play in the bed room." Renesmee squealed in excitement.

Josh smiled softly and turned to look at her. "Yes, unfortunately you, fair lady, have caused much upset in our illustrious leader in your absence, and she has not been in the best of moods for the extent of the summer season. Thus my love and I are permitted to fornicate in the devilish broom closet no longer due to her sexual repression. "

Renesmee held back her laughter as her friend's explanation, "Wow! You know what Josh, I think I'm getting better at understanding your geek speak. I really am. That's too bad about the broom closet. I was really looking forward to drinking tea and listening to Cal pound you into the wall while I make lattes for costumers."

"You make it sound so vulgar, my dear." Josh said with a pout.

"It's ok Josh, I'm pretty sure lots of things you and Cal end up doing could be classified as vulgar. Like the time you let him give you a blow job behind the counter when nobody was here but you had to stand at your post anyway, that was kind of unsanitary." Renesmee said with a smile.

If he could've blushed Josh's face would have been on fire. "Nessie, that's hardly appropriate to talk about around costumers."

Renesmee just shrugged, "Whatever. So, our leader is sexually repressed is she? I know what that's like for sure."

Suddenly Cal was beside the red hair girl, "You have to help us Nessie. Josh and I are at our bursting point. Do you have any clue what it's like to have the object of your desires around you all the time and you're not allowed to touch him? It's awful." Cal was looking longingly at Josh as he made a small tea pot of meadow blend for a costumer. "Please!?" Cal begged, getting down on his knees in front of her.

Renesmee laughed and rolled her eyes, "Fine, you horny bastard, but only because you look pathetic and Josh is acting like he's back at the Globe for some reason; most likely stress from only being sexed up once a day. You two are worse then my Uncles."

"You mean you'll help us. You'll fix her?" Cal looked like he was a seven year old at Christmas. Renesmee nodded and he threw himself at her once again; hugging her middle form the ground before her. "Oh thank you! You're so awesome."

As soon as she was free from Cal's iron grip, Renesmee made her way over to the stairwell leading down to her boss's office/apartment. At the top of the stairs she stopped and looked back at the counter where Cal loomed over an unexpecting Josh ready to pounce.

"Hey Josh, you might want to put out the be back in 20 minutes sign!" Renesmee yelled at the boy.

"Why?" Josh asked, looking at her puzzled. Renesmee motioned for him to look behind him. Slowly turning around, Josh found himself face to face with the defined planes of Cal's chest. Looking up into his partners eyes, Josh could see the fiery lust that burned there with unrestrained intensity. Turning his head back to Renesmee, "Glad to have you back Nessie." Josh stated before jumping up and wrapping his legs around Cal's waist to claim the vampire's lip in heated passion.

Cal's hands were busily stripping the boy of his work shirt as them made their way to the nearest broom closet with a fanfare of cat calls and whistles coming from the usual costumers.

Renesmee giggled at how comfortable their regulars were with it, but it made her extremely happy to finally have her new family back. "Glad to be back." Renesmee whispered to herself as she slowly walked down the dark steps to Mikkey's office.

At the bottom of the steps, Renesmee paused for a moment and smiled. It had been two and a half months since she had seen her boss and the entire summer part of her heart had ached for the young women the entire time. She was so happy that she was finally going to get to be with the women she adored that she was partially terrified of the prospect. "Well here it goes." She whispered as he tapped on the door.

"Come in!" Her boss's voice called from the other side and Renesmee had to take a deep breath.

Slowly, Renesmee walked into the warmly lit room. It was the same as always. The desk was a low set tea table from India; there were no chairs, just huge mountains of pillows and ornamental rugs. Incense smoke filled the air and the whole room seemed to contain a soft and spiritual energy. And of course there was her boss, Mikkey; sitting in a meditative posture in nothing but an oriental silk robe. Her golden hair hung straight and perfect around her pale face and a few strands had fallen in front of her full lips; lips that Renesmee had the sudden urge to kiss.

Renesmee swallowed the thought, tossing it away into the back of her mind where it could only softly nag at her. Quietly, Renesmee moved to the floor next to Mikkey and took up a meditative pose as well. Closing her eyes and breathing in deeply to open up her chakras, Renesmee tried to focus on finding inner peace for the conversation ahead. But despite her breathing and the perfectness of the place she was, the annoying urge to kiss Mikkey would not go away and slowly it started to break Renesmee's concentration.

Hesitantly, Renesmee turned her head and opened her eyes to look at her gold colored employer. But instead of the clam and composed form she had expected, Mikkey was looking directly at her, her big gold eyes staring at her longingly. And then Mikkey's lips were on hers in an unadulterated need and Renesmee could do nothing but embrace the women her heart had decided to fall in love with.

After an eternity of clashing lips and tongues, Mikkey pulled away, a string of lusty saliva caught between them for a moment. "God I've missed you!" Mikkey exclaimed before claiming Renesmee's lips once again.

Author's Note: The characters of Mikkey and Josh are actually authors here on ; .Lover and Breakingdawn333. I love you two so much. You guys are amazing. Please review and tell me what you guys are thinking so far and yes this is attached to my Sharing Twilight universe so there will be references to Sharing and other stories in this story.

XOXO

Cally


End file.
